monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:I-hope-this-username-isn't-taken
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Marcellus/Paradox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowblade777 (talk) 16:17, July 13, 2016 (UTC) About pages Now I most tell you one rule. You should not even think about editing or creating Beast and Kitsune monsters pages. Also, why your letters are so big? Gook (talk) 21:17, July 22, 2016 (UTC) The letter thing is just a habit of mine; I find it makes it easier to read that way. If it's an issue, I could resize them. I-honestly-don't-know (talk) 22:45, July 22, 2016 (UTC) So, your main language is english? Can you please rewrite Neris page? I tried to make it (And made), but I don't know if that's okay. Gook (talk) 21:23, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Of course. Just let me know if any others need a look and I'll edit them to the best of my ability. I-honestly-don't-know (talk) 21:32, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Ok, next should be Saki, Astaroth and Morrigan. Gook (talk) 10:05, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and Eva too Gook (talk) 10:54, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Now, to the next one: Sylph and Best Character Armored BerserkerGook (talk) 16:16, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Ok, tomorrow we should do the best zombie and the best succubus (Frederica and Chrome) Gook (talk) 20:03, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Now we should do Meia and Hilde. And i forgot about Page 65535. Gook (talk) 17:15, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Sluggy Stars, Nuruko and Shit Waifu (Harpy Queen). Then Nero and Neris. Also Alice/Paradox and Ilias/Paradox.Gook (talk) 20:45, July 27, 2016 (UTC) The fun never ends! I-honestly-don't-know (talk) 21:12, July 27, 2016 (UTC) It will end for me as soon as second part will come out. I can't afford to buy it and there is new law in my country: In short, I can't torrent any H-Game now. At least, until I found out how to stop output in torrent. Or I can try to find archive version with direct download. If I won't get game, can you tell me the whole story in second and third parts. Gook (talk) 21:18, July 27, 2016 (UTC) That's sad to hear. I wish you luck with acquiring the game. If it does come to the worst, I can certainly try to explain the story. Although, it will be difficult to do so, no doubt. Paradox can be... confusing. I-honestly-don't-know (talk) 21:32, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Do VPNs hide output in torrents, so FSB (Analog of FBI) won't see what I'm doing with my traffic and all that stuff? Gook (talk) 03:13, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Hack Attacks: You will also prevent hacking while downloading torrents. There are many hackers always looking for soft targets, They will simply add the virus file into the download movie folder, and get access to your computer which is a really big threat to your online privacy. Torrent VPN helps you to get ride off all the cyber criminal activities by downloading anonymously. Yes, if you are downloading from any torrent site without an encryption tool, then you can get caught by the law and have to pay a fine. The free VPNs are usually unreliable, so you'll have to pay for one. Various VPN Providers claim that they provide the perfect solution for hiding output torrents, but only a few who do. This is why you need to be very careful while choosing a VPN for Torrenting. Here are some precautions you should keep in your mind while choosing a VPN: *First you should read their policy about torrent, like HMA did not support Torrent. *How may servers they provide for Torrent. *Do they have Kill Switch option.(This is an option which automatically disconnect the internet connection if VPN connection lost) *Provider should provide the unlimited download bandwidth. Video guide on how to download torrents: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQQZXMxqHDs If you need any more info on this, see link: https://www.reddit.com/r/torrents/comments/2jqw6o/torrent_use_extra_precautions_torrent_newbie/ I-honestly-don't-know (talk) 03:54, July 28, 2016 (UTC) That's very useful. Thanks. Gook (talk) 04:25, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Shesta and Jade Gook (talk) 20:55, July 28, 2016 (UTC) All right. I'll let you know which pages I'm editing/making from now on so we don't end up conflicting with each others edits again. Sorry about that. I-honestly-don't-know (talk) 20:59, July 28, 2016 (UTC) That was actually pretty funny. Gook (talk) 21:02, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Adramelek and Second Tartarus. Gook (talk) 13:19, July 29, 2016 (UTC) When I said Second Tartarus, I meant monsters from second tartarus, but that's okay too. Gook (talk) 05:09, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I'm still waiting for second and third tartarus. Also I want you to create your to-do-list. We need to rework all Locations pages, Monster pages and write Biography Sections for important characters. Gook (talk) 19:30, July 30, 2016 (UTC) I could probably re-write the biographies for the main characters easily enough. I'll make a to-do list now, I guess. But what do you mean by "rework" the monster and location pages, exactly? I-honestly-don't-know (talk) 19:53, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Old monsters pages weren't like new ones. Slug girls for example. And locations should be like your edit on second tartarus with list of items found there. Gook (talk) 20:11, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Do Second and Third Tartarus already! Just do it! Gook (talk) 08:26, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Oh, you already did second tartarus? Then just third one. Gook (talk) 08:29, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Jade Strategy and then rework all Strategies and Headers of normal monsters. You can find new list where it always was. Gook (talk) 00:55, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Ok, New quest. Why there isn't biography on La Croix main page? Gook (talk) 20:13, August 13, 2016 (UTC) That's odd. I suppose I could write that. I-honestly-don't-know (talk) 20:23, August 13, 2016 (UTC)